


Clandestine Conversation

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Darker Reflections: Huang [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50_darkfics, GFY, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wait, and observe, and plan. Patience is your best weapon, Sammie. Always remember that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Conversation

"Power is a dangerous thing, if you don't respect it." Huang leaned against the wall, watching the room from the doorway, to all appearances speaking to no one in particular. "And the most dangerous is the power over people. It can corrupt, twist, and destroy you if you don't handle it with care."

"How to you know who has power, Uncle G?" A small voice spoke from the other side of the doorway, a barely audible whisper that was swallowed up by the music before it reached ears other than his.

"You observe them, Sammie."

"But how do you know?"

"There's an aura around them, of sorts. They collect people like your mother collects jewelry when they're at a party. Moths around a flame, flirting with death."

"Like the girls daddy brings home?"

"Yeah." Huang focused on one of those women for a moment, one with a glittering top and a short skirt, dangling off Sao's arm like a bangle bracelet. She giggled every time he made a joke, simpering at him as if that would get her into his affections. "And every one of those people is looking to share that power, steal a little for their own. It's not the people who surround you when you have power that you trust."

"Who do you trust, Uncle G?"

"Those who don't betray you. People who were loyal before you had power, or potential for power." Huang let a small smile touch his lips. "Family."

"But you don't trust mommy."

"No." Huang shrugged. "She's not family anymore. I only have a nephew, and a brother."

"But you're my only uncle."

"Family isn't always about blood, Sammie. Sometimes it's about friendship."

"Oh." There was silence from the hallway for a long moment, as the six-year-old thought over his words. "What do you do to get power, Uncle G?"

"You wait, and observe, and plan. Patience is your best weapon, Sammie. Always remember that."

"Daddy says fear is the best weapon."

"What happens when you come across someone who doesn't fear you, though?" Huang raised an eyebrow, smirking as Sao pushed the simpering girl away, ignoring her hurt expression. "They're dangerous if you rely on fear for your power, because you have no power to control them."

"So you kill them."

"Sometimes that's not the best option, Sammie. Violence doesn't always work."

"But patience does?"

"Time, Sammie. Time makes all things and all people equal. No matter who you are, or what you do. If you wait, and are patient, time will do most of your work for you, and you can focus on other things while you wait for the right moment to strike."

"How do you know when?"

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself, Sammie. It's not always the same every time." Huang smiled as the girl looked around the room, her eyes landing on him. "Quiet now. We will talk later."

"Ok."

He heard Sammie's footsteps pattering off as the girl Sao rejected walked across the room with a drink in hand, pausing in front of him. Huang took the drink without speaking, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close, murmuring that he knew a way to help her pay Sao back for rejecting such a lovely woman as her. Time, and the drug lord's whims, had dropped the perfect weapon into his lap.


End file.
